1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an audio module and, in particular, to an audio module built in a thin film display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Driven by development in the optoelectronics industry, displays have progressed from cathode ray tube displays to flat panel displays, such as LCD displays or plasma displays. Meanwhile, a more compact electronic ink display has also been developed. Electronic ink is fluid with a plurality of charged liquid molecules. The movement of charged liquid molecules depends on the electric field applied to the fluid, and the distribution in the fluid determines the show of the electronic ink display. Accordingly, the electronic ink display can utilize reflective display means and no back light system is required. As a result, the electronic ink display is small, lightweight and power-green.
Due to the compact nature of the electronic ink display, no space within the display is available to accommodate audio modules, such that the electronic ink display only displays images and does not play sound, resulting in limited applications. Thus, enabling the electronic ink display to output sound, is an important issue for modern electronic ink display development.